For What?
by Shooting Star 95
Summary: Itachi slammed the picture face down on the table making it shake slightly. He put his head in his hand and scolded himself. His other hand was clenched in frustration nails were digging into his skin, hard enough to draw blood.I dont own the first 4 chap
1. Chapter 1

Lucky you (for those who read my other story)! I've decided not to end my account as soon as No One is Perfect is done so yay!! new fic for you!!

**Summary:** Itachi and Sakura were shogi partners. Lab partners, and somewhat close friends...okay not friends but acquaintances. What happens when Sakura dramatically changes and catches the eye of Itachi's best friend? And his brother too?!

FfFfFf

Friday morning, 7.30 am, 15 minutes until school begins.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." The 17 year old male spoke, bored.

"Shut up, I'm still thinking." The female, two years younger than her companion, argued. She finally moved a small piece.

"Finally." He sighed. He moved one of his own pieces. "I win...again." The girl twitched. "You should get used to losing you know. It's been like how many t-"

"Shut up Itachi!" The girl punched Itachi on the arm. Itachi merely raised a raven-black eye brow, otherwise unmoved by the unusually strong girl's attack.

"If you weren't so bad, Sakura, you wouldn't be in this situation." Sakura pink eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"are you two done yet?" A boy the age of 15, and Sakura's friend, peeked his head from inside of house through the sliding shoji screen.

"Yes Sasuke. Let's go to school." Sakura sighed, and lifted herself from the table. She dusted her skirt.

"If you say so." Sasuke sighed. "Let's go then."

"Whatever." Itachi said poking his little brother on the forehead. He then turned to the green eyed girl. "Tomorrow morning?"

Sakura thought. Then shook her head, which surprised both Uchiha brothers, though they did not show it. "I'm busy tomorrow. But I'm free..." She counted using her pale slender fingers. "Monday, don't forget we have off. My house, you're welcome to come Sasuke." Sakura said smiling.

"Okay...let's go before we're late...again." Sasuke sighed.

"It's wasn't my fault." Sakura growled at him. "Blame your brother."

They walked out of the Japanese styled house after bidding good bye to the Uchiha mother of the house. Sakura skipped in front of the two boys, which caused them to stop. She stared into each pair of onyx eyes. "Have I ever told you that you two look so much alike? Except that Sasuke actually has hair shorter then a girl, and can sleep well..." Sakura pondered out loud while Itachi glared at her for the half insult of his long loosely tied hair.

After a few minutes of bickering, they arrived at the gate that had a unique design and said 'Frasquer Academy'. Itachi took a left leaving his brother and his brother's friend behind, as he walked over to his group of friends.

"Hey Itachi!" Shouted (one of) his best friend (guess who!!) Deidara. Sorry but the yeahs are a bit annoying so I'm only putting them in occasionally. His blonde hair put in a high ponytail. sometimes Itachi wondered why Deidara was even friends with him.

"Deidara." Said blonde pouted slightly.

"You're so bland."

"So's Sasori, but you don't seem to mind." Itachi shrugged. Deidara growled.

"Hey! Girly man!" Deidara growled even more at the extremely pale (albino!!) man who came walking to them.

"Shark face!! I'm going to kill you!!" Deidara was about to lunge at the blue haired guy when he was suddenly pulled to the ground.

"Hey Itachi, Kisame...Deidara." A red haired male said boredly.

"Ow..." Deidara said simply.

"Hey you guys." A blue haired girl that was put in a bun with a paper flower came. Note her gothic look.

"Konan." Itachi greeted.

"Sasuke-kun!!" A shriek filled the air. Deidara twitched.

"Must this happen everyday?"

"Apparently..." Konan murmured. "Is your brother really that popular?"

Itachi shrugged. Kisame sighed.

"So!" Deidara stretched breaking the awkward silence. "What are we going to do?"

"I-"

"AHHHH!!" An orange blob ran past them, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Um..." Konan started. "what was that?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's Sasuke's friend."

"Your little bro is friends...with that...guy?..."

"They're like opposites."

Silence...blowing wind...

"Uh..."

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBLAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" Hehe, had to put that there.

Deidara sweatdropped. "Seriously? Who decided on this bell?"

"Some guy high on drugs after drinking." Sasori said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny." Deidara grumbled.

LlLlLl

Sakura sat silently in her desk and played with her pencil. Being as smart as she was, and some other guy, those two skipped a grade leaving their friends in the grade lower (2nd year of high school).

"Are you that bored?" Sakura looked up and saw a pair of pupiless eyes staring at her.

"Oh hey Neji. And yes." She sighed and suddenly sat up. "Can I play with your hair?"

"Must you ask that all the time?" Neji sighed.

"yes! It's so long and it looks so silky too! Besides you never let me...so I just keep asking you!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

Neji twitched a little. He shook his head. Soon he was pushed away...by...OMG IS THAT A GREEN MAN EATING BLOB?!

"Sakura-san! How is the youthful flower today?!"

"Um, Hi Lee...I'm good..." Sakura sweatdropped at the boy's uh...hyperness.

...oh...nevermind it's just Lee.

"Hag."

Sakura twitched. "Sai."

"Don't call Sakura-san a hag! She's the most beautiful girl in the world!" Lee shouted punching the air.

"Lee, it's fine...it's nothing to kill over."

"B-but Sakura-san!"

"Just shut up Lee." Neji sighed.

"hmph!" Lee huffed.

"So what's new Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Sai said taking his seat next to her. Sakura soon put her head in her arms and nearly fell asleep if not for a loud exploding sound made her lift her head up and look at the door.

No one moved.

The door opened, smoke coming into the classroom and the teacher came in coughing followed by a few um...teenagers. "I told you Deidara! No bombs in school!"

"It's just a smoke bomb, Asuma, yeah." Deidara shrugged.

"It's still a bomb neverless!" Asuma yelled at the guy. He then cleared his throat and directed his attention away from the six (count how many Akatsuki members I've mentioned so far then guess) and to the class who was staring strangely at the newcomers. "Okay class, these are you new classmates. They just transfered classes, due to...complications. Say your names."

"Why?" Some random nerdy guy asked in the front row.

"For introduction you moron." Asuma sighed. He scanned the room and found immediately found two people missing. One of which he saw earlier today, the other had called in sick. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"We saw him sleeping youthfully in the youthful tree again!" Lee yelled punching the air while sitting straight in his seat.

"Ugh. Please introduce yourselves while I go get the lazy ass-"

"Sensei! You cursed!" The nerdy guy in the frount gasped.

"And bring it here. Your seat will be in the back." Just to let you know, these were small classes of average 15 per class. Currently there are 10, including the two that were not...present at the moment. Asuma left the room.

"I'm Deidara, this is Itachi, Kisame -cough- shark-face -cough-" Kisame glared at Deidara, "Sasori, Konan, and Tobi-"

"Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi yelled.

"I'm-"

"You don't matter nerdy guy! I'm Tenten!" A brunette that had her brown hair in twin buns. Sorry Tenten fans, she's a...how do I make this nice...Ino's friend (whom is slutty and a freaking fangirl).

"Neji." He nodded his head.

"Rock Lee! It's very youth-" Lee punched...the air again.

"Shut it. Temari." Temari snapped.

"Kankurou." He said bluntly, staring out the window, enjoying the scene of Asuma dragging Shikamaru by his ankle, who was still sleeping.

"Sakura." Whom waved at Itachi slightly, who nodded slightly, which brought raised eyebrows from his friends.

"Sai." He offered a smile.

"Well...that was uninteresting." Sasori said blandly shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked to the seat behind Sakura. The rest followed...while Tobi practically pranced to his seat, but tripped on nothing and fell flat on his face beside Sakura's seat.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Sakura asked lending a hand to the boy.

"T-tobi is okay." Tobi stuttered slightly while taking Sakura's hand and she pulled him up. "Thank you Sakura-san!" He exclaimed and took a seat on Sakura's otherside (remember, Sai is sitting next to her too).

Sakura smiled lightly and turned her head to the door which just slammed open. Asuma came in dragging Shikamaru. "This is Shikamaru Nara, the laziest genius ever." Shikamaru waved half heartedly at the newcomers in his position. "go take your seat."

"What ever you say _sensei_." Shikamaru mocked bowed (hahaha sorry had to put that there) at Asuma and took the seat in front of Sakura. "Hey."

"Hey Shika." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks to your lovely friend Shikamaru, you'll be doing some work today." The whole class groaned, some glared at Shikamaru who was already asleep, a wonder how he gets straight A...pluses.

Asuma passed out a single sheet with a single question on it. Everyone stared at it like What the hell.

Guess the question right, and I'll give you a virtual cookie.

It says:

What is your favorite color?

"Is that it?" Tobi asked out loud.

"Why? Do you want more work?" Asuma asked looking over the newspaper he was looking at. Deidara immediately clamped a hand over Tobi's mouth.

"No Asuma, we're good, yeah." Deidara said while glaring at his friend. He let go of Tobi after shooting him another warning look.

Everyone was done in...let's say...half a minute...okay fine be that way, 5 seconds.

So they started to talk.

"Shika." Sakura started poking the top of Shikamaru's head (the class room was slanted, if you've ever seen a university class, kinda like that but a whole lot smaller and they're separate desks) with a pencil. "Shika..." Sakura sighed. "Hey Temari!"

"Hmm?" The dirty blonde haired girl looked up from her brother, Kankurou, whom she was strangling.

"Could you wake Shika for me?"

Temari smirked. "Of course!"

LlLlLl

Itachi was only half listening to the argument shared by Kisame and Deidara. He responded slightly when Konan or Tobi paused in their conversation for an acknowledgement to make sure he wasn't dead. Don't ask why, I don't read minds.

Suddenly there was a huge crash and everyone directed their attention to the boy in front of Sakura. She and the girl Temari were laughing hysterically and the red faced genius who had landed on his ass on the floor. The two girls high fived then started to talk to each other animatedly while the 'lazy assed genius' composed himself and sat back in his chair.

"wow..." Konan only had to offer. "Did you see that?"

Her friends shook their heads. "What happened Konan?!" Tobi asked dramatically shaking her by the shoulders.

"Why should I tell you?" She raised an eyebrow and somehow escaped Tobi's grasp. "Besides, I like watching you squirm." She smiled evilly. Tobi backed away from her.

"Um...well..." Kisame started then it seemed as though he thought of something. "I just remembered. If I'm not mistaken, that pink haired girl waved at you earlier. You responded."

The others nodded, except Tobi who was cowering in fear.

"Do you know her?" Deidara asked. "Or better yet...are you friends with her?"

Itachi shrugged. "I wouldn't say friends. Merely shogi partners. I met her through my brother."

"they're dating? And here I thought Sasuke was gay..." Konan thought out loud.

Itachi shook his head. "Just friends, though I'm pretty sure he had an interest in her at one time..."

"O...kay..."

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!"

Deidara twitched. "Stupid bells."

"But you've got to admit, it brings slight entertainment to what it says." Kisame pointed out.

Deidara shrugged. "It would be hilarious if it started cursing."

Pause.

"We should rig the system." Konan suggested. "But we need someone who knows the school well."

Everyone thought.

"I know a few people who could help."

LlLlLl

Sakura's mouth was opened ajar. "You're kidding right Itachi?"

He shook his head. His friends behind him smirking. "I know very well that you stay after school to help Tsunade and some other teachers so you're bound to know where it is."

"I know where it is but, what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'll think of something. But I don't know much about the system itself. But, I could get one of my friends. She's good at rigging..."

Itachi turned to his friends who nodded. "Okay, we could handle that."

"But i warn you. She's extremely crazy and if we go with the same agreement of asking her of what she wants...be prepared for the worst. Once her brother told her that he would give her anything for some really stupid game that he didn't have enough money to buy..." She trailed off.

"What happened?" Tobi asked.

"She made him dance in the gym in a ballerina tutu...we still have pictures." She giggled. "So, best way to avoid that situation...how much money you got?"

"We have...25 all together. I think...is that what we had left Konan?" Sasori asked.

"We have 50 now." She answered. Sakura thought.

"20 should do. Don't worry about me. I won't ask for anything stupid are humiliating like that." Sakura smiled. "When?"

"Right now would be prefered."

"Alright, let me just go find her. She's probably tormenting some poor kid right now." She mumbled the last part.

"You know she isn't half bad."

"You don't know her enough for that. Sasuke tells me that she has an awful temper."

"Like we don't face that everyday." Kisame gestured to Konan and Deidara. They twitched and jumped him attacking him with all their might.

"These are the people who came up with the glorious plan?"

"yes Temari."

"Wow...they sure are idiots..."

Sakura giggled. "Well, guys this is Temari. She's good at rigging stuff. If anything stupid happens to the school system, it's usual because of her." She jerked her thumb at Temari.

"Well lead the way Sakura! It's no use having my awesomeness unless we know where to go!" Temari yelled.

"Right..." Sakura lead them through many passages and down the stairs then took many sharp turns. "Here." She pointed at the door. She pulled out a small pocket knife, which surprised everyone, and started picking the lock. It opened.

"Um...how do you know how to do that?" Temari asked.

"How do you think I get into your house in the mornings that i visit you guys when you three are so grumpy?" Sakura asked. Temari thought then shrugged. "Besides, Gaara taught me."

She pushed the door open and pointed to a small computer like machine. Temari rubbed her hands. She started typing things in. She only stopped for occasional questions.

"Password?"

"Knowing Kakashi it's probably Icha Icha." Kakashi is the schools system manager.

Temari continued typing.

"What words?"

"Anything curse like or retarded and hilarious." Deidara answered.

She started typing a long list, a very extremely long list, and pressed enter.

"It should start. Good thing we don't have to talk into it." Temari shrugged.

"Let's get out. We might get caught." Sakura pointed a door at the back of a room.

"Why couldn't we have just used that in the first place?"

"There's no way to get through that door from the outside. Trust me, I've tried."

They walked quickly out of the room and got outside knowing the bell would ring soon.

"I put it on random so it would chose one word and once each word has been used it would go by random again." Temari said and counted minutes. "Half a minute."

Pause.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESHITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" Everyone (but Itachi and Sasori who smirked and Tobi who didn't get it) started laughing.

Sakura then realized that she had to meet someone. She waved. "Sorry guys! But I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Huh..." Temari put her hands on her waist. "That's strange...she never does that..."

"Temari!"

"Hey Kankurou!" She realized something. "Pay up!" Konan sighed and pulled out 20 dollars and slapped it in her hand. "Awesome! Here I come clothing stores!!"

"Temari...what did you do?" Gaara asked.

She smirked. "I rigged the bell system! Did you hear it?"

"Yeah, everyone was laughing at it in class...so is that why you skipped."

"Yup! At least I won't be practically killed like Sakura..." Pause. "Oh shit...Sakura! You're such a dumbass sometimes!" She screamed to herself. She stormed off Kankurou following her. Gaara turned to the other 6.

"Sorry, but my sister gets...tempermental."

"Wait...your sister...are you the one that was forced to wear a baller-"

"That would be Kankurou." Gaara said. "If you want, I could get some pictures for you." But before anyone could say anything he was gone.

"Um...strange..."

"What was your first guess?"

LlLlLl

"Oh shit..." Sakura saw her friend tapping her foot. "um...hehe sorry Anko." She smiled nervously at her purple haired friend.

"Ugh, whatever. First let's start with your clothes!"

LlLlLl

Good? bad? please!! I need to know! but if it's bad just say so and point out something i can improve on and in a non long message would be appreciated!

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Itachi and Sakura were shogi partners. Lab partners, and somewhat close friends...okay not friends but acquaintances. What happens when Sakura dramatically changes and catches the eye of Itachi's best friend? And his brother too?!

FfFfFf

"Um..." Sakura stared at the pieces of...clothing Anko was holding.

"Just try it on! Geez don't be such a wimp!" She pushed the pinkette into the dressing room. "Hurry up!"

"I've only been here for a few seconds!" Sakura shouted from the other side of the red curtain.

Anko thought. "Good point."

Sakura sighed. "Don't kill me but sometimes you're very dimwitted."

Anko twitched. "I'm going to ignore that comment..."

"Good, cause I'm done." Sakura pushed the curtain that blocked the view. "Like it?" Anko sighed and walked around Sakura who fidgeted slightly.

"Holy crap! Sakura is that you?!" An orange blob (sounds familiar right?...WRONG!!...no you're right -smiles-) "You look so cool!"

"Naruto, I'd greatly appreciate you not trying to crush my little cousin with your huge overweight body." Anko sighed closing her eyes.

"What! I'm not fat!" Naruto yelled at Anko as he stood up. Sakura got up and dusted her outfit. Which consisted of a dark blue jean skirt with multiple chains attached, and a blank tank-top with long fishnet gloves. Oh and knee high buckle boots!

"Sure!" Anko said poking Naruto's stomach. "I feel fat!" He swiped her hands away and pouted.

"I'm not fat!"

"But your overweight!"

"By 10 pounds!"

The two entered a glaring contest.

"um...guys...?"

"Shut up Sakura!" They growled.

"Guys?" Sakura said a little more urgently, backing away from the slowing inching...uh...man.

"grr!"

"Guys!" Sakura squeaked.

FfFfFf

Konan was dragging her friends through the mall to a certain store. No seriously, she had like Itachi, Sasori, and Tobi's shirt collars in one hand, their feet dragging on the ground. Itachi and Sasori just sighed while Tobi looked around at the staring people innocently with his black eyes.

On the other hand, Kisame and Deidara were being held by their ankles, okay fine, Kisame by the ankle, Deidara by his collar...Deidara's arms crossed while Kisame tried to grab on to something to stop them.

"Konan! Must we go through this every time?!" Kisame shouted while glaring at the onlookers who turned away in fear.

"Well, it wouldn't have to be like this if you stopped arguing and throwing stuff at me be-"

There was a small squeak. "Was that a mouse?" Tobi asked. "Konan! You stepped on a mouse!" Tobi looked horrified at the small animal indeed under Konan's foot.

"Whoops..." Konan let them go and stepped off the rodent. "It's rat...do rats even squeak?"

Everyone shrugged. Itachi's gaze was fixed on someone inside the store. Sasori was the first to follow his gaze and he chuckled.

Anko and Naruto had jumped the...man and were practically double teaming on him for trying to uh...'get' Sakura, whom was sitting safely on the sidelines picking out clothes as if this was a normal everyday thing...which it was.

Konan then grabbed them by the collars again which made them fall and you could practically see the small dark cloud hanging over most of their heads.

"Don't you ever do that again! YOU GOT THAT?!" The purpled hair female yelled then let go of the man's shirt who had crawled away. She stretched then turned to the new comers. "What do you want?" She asked.

Naruto was on the ground. Somehow, Anko had pushed his head in the floor...

But before Konan could answer. Sakura came back with a few bags in hand. She blinked at the site.

"Hey...um...should even I ask?" Sakura asked Itachi looking at the current state of the five guys. He shrugged. "Wow that was very enlightening." He shrugged again.

"Sakura! You know these guys?" Anko jerked a thumb at Konan and the guys.

"They're in my class." Sakura shrugged. Anko then whispered something. Sakura twitched. "You're so lucky you're my cousin. Let's go. Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Not unless I kill you first." Anko mumbled.

"Bye Naruto!" The blonde boy grumbled, his head still on the ground.

The two girls left.

"That was...interesting..." Sasori commented, boredly.

"Man she hits really hard..." Naruto got up slowly rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh...hey." He said coldly. He then turned around but was stopped by Konan.

"If I may ask, why were you even in this store in the first place? I mean, this is a store for _girls,_ which means, no boys." Naruto turned around, his face red.

"I was helping a friend!" He stomped out.

"What a moron." Kisame said.

"True to that." Konan agreed.

"Can we go now?" Kisame asked, earning a bonk to his head.

"fine! Just this once though." She threatened him. The five guys quickly went out before she could change her mind. They walked silently, except for Tobi who was ranting about something. All oblivious to what was going on.

"Get back here Sasuke!" Except for that. Itachi, hearing his brother's name, looked up in surprise, and became even more surprised at the upcoming Sasuke and the pink haired girl behind him.

"Move Itachi! I don't want to die yet!" Itachi smirked, he didn't move but simply stood in his way. Sasuke skidded to a stop to close to avoid him.

"What's wrong with you?" Deidara asked the boy.

"Sasuke. You are so dead!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar of the shirt. Since he was taller, it looked rather strange. Sasuke held his hands up in defeat.

"Sakura, must we really go through this? Can't we just talk?"

"We are talking you dumbass."

The five unnoticed guys looked at the two. Eyes going to one to the other.

"um..."

Sakura whipped her head around at the five, giving them a deathly glare. "Stay out of this." She growled threatening. She turned her attention to Sasuke. She smiled sweetly, though Sasuke tensed confusing and/or surprising the other guys. "Remember Sasuke. Never again." She let go.

"Um..." Tobi practically voiced everyone's thoughts, yes including Sasuke's.

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Sakura's hand twitched, her smile turned more uh...creepy.

"Well, if you want it so bad." Sakura punched Sasuke on the head, knocking him to the ground. She sighed and checked his head after a few moments of silence.

"You hit hard."

"You irritate me to no end." Sakura shot back. Sasuke got up groggily and rubbed his head. Then they were gone.

"That was strange."

"Stop stating the obvious Sasori." Kisame snapped.

"Sakura must be really strong!"

"What was your first clue you dumbass?" Deidara asked Tobi.

"Hey guys!" Konan ran up to them. She noticed their slightly tensed and shocked forms. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Itachi answered, a bit too quickly for his likely as well.

FfFfFf

Sakura huffed as she plopped down in her seat. Sasuke was still rubbing his head. "Must you do that? In front of my brother and his friends no less?"

"It's your fault in the first place?" Sakura retorted. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with your brother, or his friends. They're in my class now." Sasuke immediately started coughing choking a little on his soda. Ah yes, i remember the burning sensation when I choke on soda, not very pleasant.

"They're in your class?" He sputtered. Just to let you know Anko left, claiming she had a date.

"Yes." She shrugged. "Though I can't really say. Itachi's okay, I've played shogi with him for years. And Tobi is sweet. Very innocent. Everyone else I don't really know much about."

Suddenly realization hit Sasuke. "Please don't tell me you helped them with the bell."

"Okay, I won't tell you." She said and took a sip of her iced tea.

"So you did."

She shrugged. Sasuke gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Otouto."

Sasuke looked up. "Aniki."

"ah! Sakura!" Tobi glomped the girl. "Since when were you so strong?" He asked shaking her by the shoulders.

"Tobi, let her go. She looks sick." Tobi immediately let her going into shock from Deidara's words.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sakura! Please forgive me!" Sakura held up a hand signaling him to stop.

"Don't worry Tobi." Sakura gasped lightly.

"Is this what you see as 'innocent'?" Sasuke asked. Sakura punched him again. "Geez, it's just a question." She huffed and pouted.

"My, you two argue a lot don't you?" Konan asked. "Are you like dating or something?"

They both glared at her. "No." Sasuke growled. He stood up. "I have to go now. Bye Sakura. Aniki." Sakura waved and Itachi nodded.

Deidara took his seat. "He doesn't seem to like us too much."

Sakura shrugged. "Probably something to do with sibling rivalries." She sighed.

"There's nothing to rival." Itachi said, causing Sakura to glare at him.

"He's your brother, don't be so mean to him." She scolded. Itachi shrugged.

"But he has a point you know!" Tobi said smiling happily in his seat next to Sakura. She thought.

"True...but it's still mean. Either way, he isn't worthless." She huffed.

"So defenseless...are you sure you two aren't going out?" Konan asked. Sakura glared at her.

"I've got to go." She stood up and walked away. She grumbled senseless stuff, and was a bit too busy with that to notice that someone was following her.

"Hey! Forehead girl!" Sakura froze and then twitched at the noise. She continued walking however. "Don't ignore me you retarded ass!" The blonde girl forcibly turned Sakura around.

"Whoa. Sorry Ino, not interested in you like that." Sakura paused. "Or in anyway as a matter of fact." Ino flushed with rage and embarrassment (haha it has the word ass in it!).

"Shut up!" Tenten came up and pushed Sakura who stumbled.

"What were you doing with Sasuke? And Itachi?"

"And his friends!" Tenten added.

"Stop making my life miserable. I'm barely able to suffer through everything with those guys in my life already." Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Besides, it's none of your damn business."

"Sakura!" Said pinkette was practically tackled to the ground. "Me and everyone else, well just me and Konan, were wondering if you wanted to hang out! You seem cool enough!" Tobi obviously not noticing the two shocked girls, or their rather...awkward position. However, Sakura did.

When Tobi tackled her, Sakura fell on her back and Tobi had his legs on the outside of hers, and hands on either side of her head. Yes very awkward.

"Sure Tobi, I guess, but could you do me a favor?"

"Yes?" Tobi asked innocently.

"Get off me!" Sakura pushed him off making him fall.

"I'm so sorry Sakura!"

Ino gaped with Tenten. "Why are you saying sorry to her? She should be saying sorry to you for knocking you over!" Ino yelled at Tobi who cowered a little at her aggressive voice.

"Don't yell at him." Konan said crossing her arms against her chest.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Tenten asked.

"Konan, leave them alone, they're obviously not worth our time." Itachi said. Tobi was rubbing his eyes and sniffled in a cute fashion. "Come on Tobi. Enough acting." Tobi's head immediately shot up, his face showing his smiling face.

The three left. Ino and Tenten were gaping again. Sakura just left.

FfFfFf

YAY SATURDAY!!

Tobi was looking at the simple painting that Sasori had made. "What's it supposed to be?"

"An stupid impersonation of non-real art." Deidara answered from the couch. "Ow!"

"Don't say that."

The phone rang. Itachi sighed as he got the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Itachi. It's Sakura. Is Sasuke there?"_

"No."

_"Well...up for a game? I could go over there."_

"Well, my friends are here right now. But you could if you don't mind."

_"Um...sure, if they don't mind."_

Click.

"Who was that?"

"Sakura."

"What for?"

"Shogi game."

"Would you stop being so bland?"

"No."

Konan huffed.

FfFfFf

Sakura crossed her arms waiting for someone to answer the door. She sweatdropped at the screaming, shouting, and...is that stuff breaking?!...that came from the other side of the door. There was a loud thud against the door, which made Sakura take a step back.

"Shut up will you!"

"No!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Sakura assumed Tobi was thrown at the door since it sounded really close...and hurt. Sakura knocked on the wooden door again.

"Tobi get off." The door opened. Sasuke had an eyebrow raised while leaning against the door frame. "I thought you'd call before you come."

"I did, your brother answered, so I just asked him if you were there, he said no, and we arranged for a shogi game." Sakura replied.

"...oh." Sasuke took a step aside to let Sakura in. She stepped over what looked like an unconscious...OMG IS THAT TOBI?! Wait...no nevermind, it's just Kisame.

"What came here and messed this place up?"

"My brother's friends." Sasuke sighed.

"Hey! Sakura!" Tobi waved.

"Hey Tobi. What's up? And what happened to Kisame?"

Tobi froze and thought for a minute. "Tobi remembers! We were playing truth or dare, and Kisame had to drink five bottles of sake (rice wine)!!"

Silence.

"And who dared him to do that?"

"...it was either Konan, or Deidara-senpai." Tobi thought out loud. "Oh wait," Tobi brought his fisted hand on his other hand's palm in realization. "it was Sasuke!" Sakura turned around, but Sasuke was already gone.

"Tobi!! You are so DEAD!!" Konan yelled from upstairs. She came stomping down and Tobi hid behind Sakura.

"Tobi is a good boy!!" He sobbed dramatically. Konan sighed.

"He's so emotional...I sometimes wonder if he's gay..." Konan thought out loud. "Oh! Hey Sakura. Itachi's in the kitchen. Sasori is currently playing him in shogi."

"Thanks Konan." Sakura walked into the kitchen, and immediately tripped on something...or someone. It groaned.

"Ow..." Sakura mumbled rubbing her knees she turned around and saw... "Deidara! Oh my god! I'm sorry." Said blonde rolled over so he was on his back rather than his stomach. He groaned at the pain.

"Hey Sakura." He held up a hand in greeting.

"What happened to you?"

"A spar."

"with..."

"Uchiha."

"Which one?"

Deidara glared at her. "Which Uchiha do you think is capable of putting me in this state?"

"I never seen either of them fight. Or rather spar."

"Itachi you idiot." Sakura pouted. Deidara looked at her, though he would probably see her upside-down. "Nice clothes." Sakura looked down at her black capri cargos and black tank-top with a white mesh shirt over it.

"Thanks...?"

Deidara closed his eyes.

"Could you help me get up? My arms are sore." Sakura sighed and helped Deidara.

"Deidara your such a wimp." Sasori said moving one shogi piece.

"Hey! that's not nice." Deidara said. "But then again...you don't really care." Sakura sweat dropped.

"I win." Itachi said and leaned back in his chair. Sasori sighed and got up.

"Your turn Sakura-san."

**One very long shogi game later**

Silence.

"You lost." Deidara said. "You never lose Itachi! What are you?!" He pointed a finger at Sakura.

"...don't make it so dramatic." Sasori snapped.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it."

Itachi closed his eyes and twitched slightly at Sasori and Deidara arguing. He heard someone giggle. He snapped an eye open and saw Sakura with a hand over her mouth laughing quietly into it.

He then stood up. "Good game Sakura." Said girl nodded awknowledging him though still laughing. He gave a sigh and walked through the halls. Kisame somehow woke up, with a hangover, but fell asleep right infront of the stairway. Now how do you wake up a fish man?

Simple. Kick him. Which Itachi did. Just a light tap on the foot...like...on his neck.

"Ow..." Itachi kicked him again. "Okay okay! I'm up." Kisame got up groggily. "Oh...hey Itachi." Said Uchiha nodded then proceeded upstairs to his room.

He sat down on the bed and fingered his necklace that he always wore. Looking at the small table next to his black and red bed to his eyes softened. He took the framed picture in his hand looking at the picture of him smirking in the picture, and the rest of his friends were surrounding him, smiling, making bunny ears on people, crossing their arms and smirking or doing something stupid (that would be Tobi, when the picture was taken, he was running around them so he was in mid step (looking about to fall) almost in front of the group but still not totally infront of them). But he didn't pay attention to that, he traced the small figure next to him giving a peace sign.

His eyes hardened suddenly. He slammed the picture face down on the table making it shake slightly. He put his head in his hand and scolded himself. His other hand was clenched in frustration nails were digging into his skin, hard enough to draw blood.

"Itachi?" He then noticed the complete silence of the house, he suddenly realized how hard he slammed the picture frame. He had to act fast.

FfFfFf

Slam! (okay it wasn'y loud like that, it was more of a dull thud)

"What was that?" Sakura asked suddenly stopping in her fits of laughter. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other.

"Guys! Come on." Konan said suddenly to the three and ran upstairs.

They reached a plain door. Konan knocked on the door. "Itachi?" No reply. "Itachi, are you okay?"

Sakura was confused, why wouldn't he be okay? Deidara must have noticed her confusion. "We'll explain later...or not, it depends on how much we can trust you." He whispered to her. She nodded.

"Itachi. We're coming in if you don't open the door." Konan said, though it did not seem as threatening as she could've made it.

Still no reply. Konan sighed. Kisame went to the door. "We're coming in Itachi!" He rammed his shoulder into the door. It was empty. "damn!" Kisame immediately went to the bathroom door. He tried to open it using the door knob but it was locked.

"Itachi! We know your in there!" Sakura heard Konan yelled through the door but paid no attention. She looked at the ruffled sheets. Then too the floor. She noticed a small dark blotch of liquid on the wooden floor. Blood? She crouched down and touched it.

"It's blood." Sasori and Deidara heard her though it was soft and whispered. Konan's eyes widened.

"Itachi! Open the door!" Konan yelled again. She turned to Sasoi and Deidara. "Take her somewhere else. I don't think he would want her to see him like that."

"Bu-"

"Just go!" Konan yelled. Sasori and Deidara quickly picked Sakura by her up and brought her downstairs to the living room, and placed her on the couch.

"What's going on?" The other two looked at each other. Confusion and hesitation written clearly on their faces.

"Well, I very sure that we don't want to die just yet." Sasori said.

Deidara nodded. "Itachi would kill us."

"I'm pretty sure that's the message that I gave her." Deidara glared at Sasori. The two entered another argument.

FfFfFf

"Itachi." Konan sighed again for the 100th time.

"Leave." The Uchiha said sternly to Konan.

"No." Konan paused. "This is getting out of hand."

"I'm leaving it out of your hands so it's in mine." Itachi replied simply.

"It's effecting everyone here plus it's not good for you."

"I'm fine. Just leave."

"Fine. But if this happens again. I swear I will bring your stubborn ass to him and settle this thing." Konan stepped away from the door not waiting for an answer. She paused at the small bedside table. She picked up the frame.

"It's not polite to look at other people's personal things." Konan heard a voice from the door frame. She turned around still holding the now cracked picture frame in her hand. Itachi was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"True." She walked to him avoiding the puddle of blood. "It's worse not telling your friends about what is distressing you."

"What makes you say that?" Itachi questioned. Konan glared at him.

"Damn it Uchiha!" She shoved the frame into his arms with lots of force. "You aren't the only one that's depressing about what happened!" She slammed her foot on the ground. "We all went through this! But you!" She paused. "_you_ were the one that is making it harder for us." She said quietly.

"It was my fault in the first place." Itachi replied, more calmly then his short-tempered friend. "None of this would've happened if I just listened to her!" He slammed a hand on the wall beside him, the frame fell down and broke. The blood started to drip from his wound. "I just sh-"

"Itachi." Konan interrupted, sympathizing. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was all of our fault. She told me. I thought she was joking." She put a hand on his shoulder. "But, I was wrong." She pulled her hand back. She picked up the frame, somehow, the crack split everyone from the unknown figure next to Itachi. "She would want you to move on." She took the picture out of the frame and put it in Itachi's hand. "It's all for the best." She turned. "Don't think this conversation will stop the next more important conversation that will happen." She smirked. Then left.

Itachi slid to the ground.

(Sorry that whole thing was OOC)

FfFfFf

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I think it's best that you leave." Konan said while coming down the steps.

"I understand. I was about to leave anyway." Sakura said while standing up. Once Konan heard the door open then shut she took out her phone.

"You're calling him already?" Tobi asked. His tone a bit more serious than he normally was. I now reveal, the more serious and logical Tobi! Looks and even actions can be deceiving. Within limits.

"This is serious." Konan said. "Itachi is starting to this it's his fault now."

"He always has." Kisame stated. Then hesitated. "And always will. I don't blame him." He took a sip of his soda.

"Now shut up."

_"hello."_

"Pein. It's Konan."

_"Ah, yes. What do you need?"_

"It happened again. With Itachi. But this time, he was really blaming himself."

_"...hm...well, tell him that he should take a few days rest from everything. Let him think things over."_

"Shouldn't we watch him?"

_"Yes. Have them over. Your house."_

"All of them?"

_"Yes."_

Konan stopped a sigh from coming out her mouth. "Okay then. Bye." She hung up knowing that he would not reply.

"Well?" Deidara asked.

"He said for him to take a rest. Also that all you should stay over." Deidara groaned. Konan sighed. "I hope I do not have to repeat that for you Itachi."

"I heard you." The Uchiha said plainly from the top of the steps.

FfFfFf

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked along the sidewalk to the cafe when she was stopped by Sasuke.

"Sakura!" She turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

"Hey!" She waved. When Sasuke caught up to her they walked together. "So how's it going lately?"

Instead of answering that, Sasuke turned the conversation to a whole new direction. "were you there when Itachi uh...'broke down' i guess?"

"I wasn't physically there to see him, but I was at your house at the time."

"Hm..." Sasuke thought. "You know, despite the fact that I dislike him a lot at times, I feel bad for him."

"Why is that?"

"Seeing Itachi in that state, is rare. And it only can happen on two things. One which he got over. The other, he blames himself every night."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen. I just got a call from Naruto. He's busy so he can't meet us. But, I still need to talk to you. So it was just a coincidence, but Itachi called. He said he wanted you to know."

"Why?" The two sat down in the cafe in the corner.

"He said that if you were there, to tell you. You deserve to. It's not right to not tell you. So I'm going to explain."

"What can I get you two today?" A man came up to them.

"Just a coke." Sasuke said. The waiter wrote it down.

"And for the lady?"

"I'd like some hot chocolate please." Sakura smiled sweetly. The waiter nodded and walked off.

"Okay. This is really long story. It's complicated. So let's start at the very beginning..."

FfFfFf

Wow, that was extremely OCC...oh well!

**Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Itachi and Sakura were shogi partners. Lab partners, and somewhat close friends...okay not friends but acquaintances. What happens when Sakura finds out the truth of what made Itachi breakdown? **summary changed**

I do not own Naruto or

KkKkKk (**this marks a start of ending of a flashback)**

**Three years ago**

A thin slightly short girl walked through the streets. She wore a black skirt and a white tank-top with a red long sleeve off-shoulder mesh top. Her bangs came out from her ponytail and some covered the whole right side of her face.

She took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

Screams were heard. Some things breaking. And a thud (wow, deja vu!).

"Who is it?"

"It's Yumi Kiriko. I'm Itachi's partner for the project." The girl called to the questioner.

The door opened revealing a 12 year old Sasuke. "come in. I'm sorry for the mess. Itachi's friends are very crazy." Yumi smiled sweetly though her gray blue eyes were dull. "He's in the kitchen." Then Sasuke walked away to his room.

Yumi put down her messenger bag down and walked through the door frame.

"Itachi. I think your new friend is here." Deidara said sitting on the counter.

"yes I realize that." Itachi said.

"She's cute." Yumi peered curiously at the shogi game ignoring the comment.

"You play shogi?"

"Yes."

"He just started last week." Itachi added. Sasori glared at him, Itachi merely shrugged.

"I taught him which pieces are what and how they move. We've been playing for a while."

"Really?" Yumi asked. Saori finally moved a piece. Itachi smirked.

"I win." Itachi stated after moving a piece. Sasori scowled. "So you play too?"

Yumi nodded. "It was the only game I knew how to play in my old town. My parents wouldn't get anything else for me."

"How about a game?" Deidara looked at Itachi strangely. He doesn't normally offer games like that.

"We have a project to finish." Yumi pointed out.

"Fine. Maybe some other time then. You have everything?"

She nodded.

LlLlLl (**this changes scenes, or is a time skip, or changes the character in the spotlight**)

"Done!" Yumi smiled at Itachi. She looked at the painting. She made a face. "But it looks funny." He peered over her shoulder.

"It looks fine."

"How do you know? You just started this course."

Itachi shrugged. "I had to do something with art. It's required."

"I realize that. But you've never done anything really related to it."

"How do you know?"

"The way you sketched, and painted. Plus." She looked at his painting. "Since your right handed you have no excuse," She pointed at a spot. "It smugged from a stroke of a hand. i'm left handed so it's harder for me." She took a brush and put it in his hand. "Righties always go left to right. I'm trying to make myself go right to left, but it's hard."

Itachi nodded.

Once they were done, Yumi put them on the couch so it dried. "As soon as they are done drying I'll leave okay? Hopefully we won't be partners again!" (whoa, sound a bit to cheerful there!)

"You don't want to be partners with me?" Itachi said, mocking pain. Or was he?

"No, not really." Yumi said without hesitation. "I've heard lots of rumors and gossip of you. I don't like that. I like laying low."

"But I knew who you are."

"Because you're an Uchiha." Yumi said sarcastically. Itachi got up from his spot and walked to her.

"And what do you know of Uchihas?"

"That they are all either super emotional, or super unemotional. You fall in the second category. Besides, they're usually smart. Unless you're saying you aren't?" Yumi said unintimidated by Itachi's gaze.

"You're very strange."

"Thank you! I hear that a lot." Yumi smiled. She checked the paintings. "Mine's dry so I'll be going now." She took the painting and rolled it up and walked out of his room and out the house. Itachi walked down stairs.

"You know she left."

"Ah."

"What was that for anyway?" Kisame asked.

"Art project."

Deidara lost his balances from leaning the chair back and fell. He got up. "You? Art? I'd never thought I'd see the day!"

"You do need to take at least one art course to graduate school." (yea, last year intermmidiate!!)

"Still amazing though." Kisame said. "Remember in kinde-"

"ITACHI!! OPEN THIS DOOR! I have a surprise for you!!" Konan was banging on the door.

"Itachi is always saved by Konan. Though she never really realizes it..." Sasori mumbled.

Itachi open the door, but did not let Konan in. He leaned against the door frame. "And what surprise is this?"

"Remember that girl? My best friend?" She asked innocently. "Well, I _just so happen _to bump into her and brought her here!"

"You mean dragged." A voice came from behind her. "Hello Itachi. Again." She looked over his shoulder.

"Again? You know each other?"

"Project partners."

"Who's this Itachi?" Kisame asked. "Oh it's that project partner of yours." He said after looking at her.

"Itachi, it's not polite to not let your guests in the house." Yumi said, half heartedly. Itachi stepped aside and she walked in with Konan. Yumi turned to Itachi. "Where's your cousin?"

He blinked. "My...cousin?"

"Yes, Tobi. I believe you are his cousin." Yumi said while looking at the pictures in the hallway. She pointed at the brown haired boy in one of the pictures. Tobi was had an arm around Itachi and Sasuke for the photo. "This one. In case you forgot."

"Itachi!! Was some one at the d- YUMI-CHAN!!" Tobi ran down the flight of stairs.

"Hey Tobi." Yumi smiled sweetly.

Tobi quickly hugged the girl. "Where have you been?! I've missed you so much!!" The girl giggled.

"It was only a week. Besides," Her eyes soften with sadness, "It's their anniversary." Tobi let her go.

"Don't cry Yumi-chan! I'm here to make everything better!"

"Don't worry. I won't." Yumi smiled reassuring him.

"um...if I could interject." Sasori asked, or stated. "How do you know each other?"

"Through Konan." Yumi said quietly. Tobi's arms crossed around Yumi's neck in a loose hug from behind her. He smiled innocently, and yet, knowing something.

"We're going out!"

Silence.

"Seriously?" Deidara managed to sputter out after a few minutes of shock. Konan started to laugh.

"yes. But I wouldn't say boyfriend and girlfriend. It's only been a couple of weeks." Yumi added to Tobi's statement.

"Wow. Tobi has a date now..." Kisame mumbled.

Konan raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?" Kisame flushed as Deidara tried to push down a blush from creeping up, itachi and Sasori did the same as Deidara, but did not make it obvious.

"Of Tobi? Never." Kisame said stubbornly.

Konan sighed. "I didn't mean for Yumi. I meant like, he actually got a first date before you did." She thought. "Unless, you actually are jealous of Tobi cause you like Yumi." Konan asked slyly. She nudged her head at the direction at the two talking by themselves, not really noticing them.

"no!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. She's kind, caring, logical, and extremely trustworthy. But the hardest is to gain her trust. She's very innocent, it's cute." Konan paused. "But she's not innocent. In fact she-"

"Konan." Yumi said sternly. "I told you not to tell any of your friends. Even _you_ trust them. _I_ don't." She said coldly. She turned to Tobi and smiled. She grabbed his larger hand in her small one. "Come on Tobi! I found a really good cafe in town!" The two walked away.

KkKkKk (end flashback)

"You mean this cafe?!" Sakura interrupted Sasuke in the middle of explaining.

"Yes. That's why Itachi and the gang come here a lot. It was Yumi's favorite spot."

LlLlLl

Itachi sat on the edge of his bed. "You know Itachi, it's not bad to feel like this." Deidara said.

"I know. But it's still shameful that I can't even recover a little bit." Itachi replied. Deidara sighed an stared at the group picture.

"You have." Deidara finally said. "You just didn't realize it." He got up. Before he walked out the room, he laid the picture next to Itachi. "You'll see." Once he was gone, Itachi relaxed a little bit. After a moment he stared at the picture.

Yumi was so happy. Or she looked so. Everyone in the picture knew better now. Itachi calmed himself. He knew he would have to get over her.

He knew that he would have to move on.

He knew that he would most likely not succeed with either of those.

He knew that no matter what he did. Yumi would not come back.

Itachi rummaged through his desk drawer and pulled out another picture. The more well put together one.

He, Kisame, Konan and Deidara were in the back. Tobi, Sasori and Yumi in the front. Tobi had an arm around Yumi.

Itachi knew what happened to Yumi to make her do that. It was his fault. All of it.

LlLlLl

"Go on Sasuke. Sorry for interrupting."

Sasuke nodded and continued with his story.

KkKkKk

Tobi and Yumi were sitting in the corner of a cafe in town. They were talking to each other. Filling each other on what happened in the past week.

Kisame suddenly had gotten the idea of spying on them. Some how everyone agreed. Except Konan, who knew better. She tried to explain to them.

Yumi started to giggle at a joke that Tobi told her.

"You know how much I missed you right?" Tobi said softly. "Please don't leave without saying anything." He looked down shamefully.

Yumi sighed and put a hand on his face. "I did remember?"

He sniffled. "But you didn't call."

She smiled reassuringly. "I will next time. Okay?"

"okay." Tobi said after a long pause of thinking. Yumi giggled. She laid her head down, her chin tucked in her arms, which crossed on the table. She smiled after a while, her eyes half lidded. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Tobi. I'm just tired from the trip." Yumi stopped for a little. "And I was just looking at you." She smiled again making Tobi blush.

"uh, well. Why don't I bring you home now since your tired?" Tobi finally asked, still blushing furiously. She stood up slowly and leaned a little on Tobi.

"I'm sorry. I'm really tired right now."

"You must be." Tobi chuckled. "Come on. Why don't you rest at my house for tonight. My house is closer so it's better for you. Besides you can go back in the morning." He led her out the cafe and walked her to his house (AKA the Uchiha house).

"But I'm fine. Just take me home." Yumi said quietly.

"Don't whine. Itachi and Sasuke won't mind." Tobi reassured her. She just sighed and gave up.

Kisame stared strangely at Tobi's back. Suddenly Tobi turned his head around and smirked. Kisame's eyes widened along with the rest of the group. "Oh shit." Tobi turned his head away and led the girl away from them.

"Is it just me or is Tobi actually...threatening now?" Deidara shivered slightly.

"No. He's always been like that. Even to his parents." Itachi's eyes narrowed at the retreating forms.

"Huh?"

"Care to explain Itachi?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Itachi answered. "Let's go." He walked away leaving them confused.

LlLlLl

**Next Morning**

"Tobi welcomes you home!" Tobi yelled. The other Uchiha nodded. Itachi was walking away when he was stopped. "Where were you last night Itachi?"

"I stayed at Deidara's. With the others."

"Ah, so you were afraid of coming home?" Tobi asked. "I feel so flattered that you, Itachi Uchiha, fears me." He smirked.

"Does Yumi know this side of you?"

"Why? Concerned?" Tobi played with a pen, balancing it on the tip of his pinky finger. "But to answer your question, yes. In fact, since I'm over protective of her, it makes me like this more often. She's trying to stop that from happening." Tobi threw the pen up and caught it. He pointed the tip at Itachi. "She's concerned about what would happen if I went overboard."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "But she does not fear you?"

"No reason to." Tobi flipped the pen around his fingers. "That's what she said. And you haven't answered my questions."

"And those are?"

"Your concerned for her right? And I know you were spying on me. I know you didn't suggest that, but you would normally just walk away. It's not you to go snooping around other people's business. You're scared that she'll get hurt. Especially around me."

"I've only known her for not even a month. How could I be concerned for her?" Itachi said. Though he knew he made the wrong choice as soon as those words left his lips.

"Ah. But you forgot. Shisui tended to tell me lots of things that concerned him. Most of them, were of you." Itachi's eyes hardened. "He was worried. Itachi liking a girl? I never found out the girl's name." Itachi watched his cousin cautiously. "But now, I have a hunch. I heard you talk with her in your room. After you painted. Never heard you talk so much."

"But you may not be correct."

"But I still may be correct." Tobi stepped closer to Itachi. "Don't you dare even touch Yumi-chan. If you do, I swear I'll make sure you will die slowly and painfully by my hands."

"I do not believe that you have the right to call her that." Tobi hissed at Itachi, "Nor do I believe that she would like that."

"True. But," Tobi growled, "I do not want you to take her away from me. I don't want it to happen again. Especially to someone I truly got to know and love."

"Tobi?" Yumi asked somewhere upstairs.

"Don't forget that." Tobi warned him.

"Tobi?" Yumi was standing at the top of the stairs wearing a robe. Her hair wet, indicating that she had just finished showering. "What's going on?" She asked tilting her head.

"Nothing Yumi-chan." Tobi walked up to her and started a conversation with her. Itachi walked straight to his room.

"You heard all that right?" He asked. His cell phone open up to his ear.

"Yeah. Wow, Tobi can be really threatening."

"He is."

"Are you really scared of him?"

"Trust me. If everyone in the world knew what he could do, even the scariest people in the world would avoid him."

"But how come Yumi isn't afraid."

"I don't have an answer for that."

"I have a hunch."

"What's that?" Itachi listened to Sasori and Deidara conversing.

"Love."

"Love?" Itachi asked. He was baffled. Who could love _him_?

"yeah."

"Don't forget about the party. We also need to discuss something."

"Yeah yeah." Deidara hung up. Itachi sighed. He went to his closet and pulled out a black suit. He laid in on the bed then grabbed a towel so he could shower.

LlLlLl

Itachi adjusted his dark blue tie and checked his suit once more.

"Aniki. Guests are starting to arrive."

"Thanks Sasuke." Itachi took a deep breathe. This will be the first time in years that he will see his relatives. He walked out of his room. "You have a date Sasuke?" The younger Uchiha blushed slightly.

"No. But why would you care? You don't have one either." Itachi shrugged at his comment.

"What of your friend Sakura?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and chose to ignore him.

They walked down the stairs and greeted their relatives. Tobi and Yumi were letting people in. Tobi wore a dark blue suit, much like Sasuke's but darker.

Yumi had her hair in a high bun with a light purple butterfly ornament in it some strings of beads came out of it. Bangs came down still covering the right side of her face. She wore a long sleeve off shoulder red dress which reached mid-thigh. She smiled and greeted the Uchihas. Tobi introducing her to them.

Itachi noted how she always made a move to shift the bangs that fell on the left side of her face, but the ride side was always covered.

Yumi then said something to Tobi and he nodded. She walked away towards the kitchen. Itachi walked around aimlessly, then went into the kitchen.

"oh!" Yumi almost bumped into Itachi. "I'm sorry Itachi. I have to go back to Tobi."

"Don't worry. It's my fault." Yumi sighed and said good bye and left.

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Hey Itachi. What's up?" Itachi's _other_ cousin waved.

"Shisui."

"Did you see Tobi's new girlfriend? She's cute right?"

"Sure."

"Geez Itachi you're as bland as ever. What's worrying you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please Itachi. I've practically known you since you were born. I think I know when something is wrong with you."

"You _think_ you know." Itachi pointed out. "Besides, I need to talk to my friends."

"Which reminds me." Shisui rubbed the back of his neck. "How's Konan?"

"Why don't you as her yourself?"

"Cause she'll just ignore me again."

"Well, wouldn't anyone if you just went up to them and asked them out the first time you met them?" Shisui scowled.

"You're so mean to me." He looked around. "The pink haired girl isn't here?"

"Apparently not. Unless she's late. And try not to go around asking out random people for a date." Itachi sighed.

"Itachi!" Deidara came up to him. Sasori and Kisame behind him. They all wore black suits. Kisame had a light blue tie, Sasori a blood red tie, and Deidara a beige one (it the color of clay). "Shisui." He nodded.

"You said we need to talk Itachi." Sasori reminded the Uchiha.

"yes. Shisui, could you excuse us?" That Uchiha nodded and left. "Where's Konan?"

"Talking with Yumi." Kisame jerked his head towards the girl in a dark purple spaghetti strap dress.

"Good. Listen. I think that Yumi might be half blind."

"Huh?"

"Early, during my conversation with Tobi, when she interrupted the bangs did not cover the right side of her face. That eye is completely gray, lifeless."

"How do you know that? I mean, it could just be discoloration at birth." Sasori mentioned.

"And she just be self-conscious and want to hide it."

"You're probably right."

"What has you so caught up in this girl anyway?" Itachi ignored Kisame's question and walked away.

KkKkKk

"I remember that party! I can a little late."

"Yeah..." Sasuke twitched slightly.

"Is Shisui the one that asked me on a date?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Oh! Sorry Sasuke, continue."

KkKkKk

Itachi sighed and asked himself the same question Kisame had earlier. Why did he care so much? It's just another girl.

Right?

"Itachi?" His head snapped up at the familiar voice. Yumi was standing at the door.

"Didn't you leave yet?"

"Tobi is scared for me living alone." She answered. "So he wants me to stay here."

" You live alone?"

"That's none of your business is it?"

"Well what do you want then."

"I just wanted to let you know that Tobi did not mean to threaten you so much up to that point."

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?"

"I'm serious. Tobi will say it tomorrow." Yumi bowed slightly. "I'm sorry about what happened." She turned, but was stopped half way out the door.

"Why do you do this for him?"

She turned around and gave him a half glare. "That is also none of your business."

"But you know what he can do right? You heard us."

"I know." She walked out again. "But I trust him. And that's good enough."

No. She wasn't just another girl. Itachi smirked.

She's was definitely something else.

LlLlLl

Itachi walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He found Yumi leaning on the counter, thin black wired glasses on while reading a book. Though her hair still covered the right part of her face.

"You wear glasses?"

"No. Apparently I just love to wear glasses so my eyes become worse." She said sarcastically while turning a page.

"hm." Itachi smirked. He took out an apple from the fridge and sat down. "How do you know when you can trust someone?"

"It's something they earn."

"But it must be hard to become a friend of yours."

"Depends." Yumi turned another page. "Honesty helps, even if it means they did something bad." She looked up over the edge of the book into Itachi's eyes. "Spying perhaps?"

Itachi froze a little right before he was about to take a bite of apple. He sighed. "alright. I admit it."

"It seems out of your nature to do so."

"You don't know me well."

"True." She turned another page. "But your egotistical." She closed her book. "And it seems like spying and having a big ego runs in the family." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Good morning Sasuke." She spoke a bit louder after opening her book again.

The young Uchiha came into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Well, I've got to go. Tobi's forcing me to move in here." She sighed and walked away.

"What were guys talking about?"

"Like you don't know."

"Fine I heard." Sasuke gave up trying to act innocent.

"Hey guys!" Tobi came running in. "Where's Yumi-chan?"

"She went to pack cause she's moving in she said." Itachi answered.

"Thanks!" Tobi walked away. But came back peeking his head in. "And Itachi? Sorry about yesterday. Got a little carried away. She's getting fond of you, that's all."

"I was thinking she was hating me."

"She likes your honesty." Tobi smiled sadly. "But seriously, I'm apologize." He said more seriously then bowed slightly. But smirked again. "I should not have treated the _rightful_ heir that way." He snickered then walked away.

"Seems to be in a good mood." Itachi mumbled to himself.

Sasuke who was drinking orange juice through a straw, looked at him, his cheek laying on his fisted hand. "Yumi is good at calming him down. Making him regretful."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You know this..."

"Yumi likes me." Sasuke shrugged. "She said I was smart. She's more happy when she starts trusting you."

"Is that so."

"Hm." Itachi snapped his head at his smirking little brother who mocked him with his own trade mark grunt (haha).

LlLlLl

Yumi sighed and looked around her small apartment. Checking every single room. And then went downstairs to the manager, but bumped into Tobi.

"Hey Yumi-chan." He grinned at her. "Done packing?"

"Yeah, I just have to tell the manager that I'm leaving, and I have to pay the rent for the month." She sighed.

"hmm...well, I'll go get your bags and meet you downstairs alright?" Yumi nodded. She walked down four flights of stairs then knocked on a door.

"Come in."

"Hey Kurenai (YAY). Just wanted to tell you I'm leaving."

"Moving?"

"kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"I'm going to live at the Uchiha's house."

"Well...okay. But you know that your parents wanted me to take care of you. I'll visit once a month then. Make sure you're okay."

"I trust you that Yumi-chan will be fine." Tobi came in putting a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "But you may visit as much as you want. If anything concerns you just tell us." He smiled.

Kurenai thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll come in a week to check on you"

"Okay Kurenai." Yumi smiled and bowed. She put the money on the table. "Rent money." She explained to her.

"No! I told you, I'm your guardian so I can't take this money."

"I'm just doing what I should like any other person. Besides, you already provided much more than I needed. And you can move back in there." Yumi bowed again and left Tobi right behind her. She put on or messenger bag while Tobi took her suitcase. "Did you apologize to him?"

"Yes. We should be back on good terms." Tobi smiled, his eyes closed. "Well, you can take the room across Sasuke's since you like that one a lot. And Sasuke as well." Yumi giggled.

"He's cute. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend yet."

"He has one close enough to that."

"Is that so. I hope I meet her."

"Heh, it's unlikely I never met her." Tobi opened the house door and stepped aside to let her in.

Yumi was soon confronted by a loud crash that tackled her. She opened her eyes slowly, met by a pair of blue eyes.

"Yumi! i'm sorry!" Deidara got off her quickly. "You are so dead fish man!!" He ran away chasing after the said blue haired albino (haha!!).

"Yumi-chan! Are you alright?" Tobi asked, putting on his innocent facade on.

"Yes." Yumi got up slowly. "I'm going upstairs okay?"

"Okay!" Yumi grabbed her bags and went to her new room. She set up her room. She suddenly noticed the shortage of clothing she had. While packing she threw away a number of clothings that were too small or did not fit her tastes anymore.

Once she was done she sighed. Then sat on the window sill looking out to the rain. She closed her eyes and smiled. Remembering a happy moment.

Tobi stood leaning on the door frame watching her face. He walked in and closed the door, which brought Yumi out of her trance.

"Tobi!" She said surprised when she was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Tobi sees you're done packing." He said playfully. Yumi sighed and tilted her head to the side as Tobi kissed her lightly on the neck.

"You always point out the obvious."

Tobi chuckled. "Are you cold?" He whispered.

"Not anymore."

"hm." Yumi sighed. She laid her head on his. Then fell asleep.

KkKkKk

Okay, well that's not even half way through explaining, so it'll be a while until it's an actual chapter...sorry!!

And YAY I actually updated quickly!!

And yes, Tobi is like a Madara Uchiha, faking, an Uchiha, mhmm...well he's still Tobi. It may be confusing but it'll all clear up! And no, before you ask, Itachi and Yumi do not end up together.

Now, no more clues!!

**Please Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

LlLlLl

"No questions so far?"

"Don't you think that those two are actually quite cute together?"

"Who?"

"Tobi and Yumi."

"They're practically opposites..."

"True."

"No other stupid or meaningless questions?"

"Just one."

"Hm?"

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"What does that have to do with the story?"

"Itachi asked you something similar to that."

Sasuke sighed. "Ignoring that question..."

KkKkKk

Itachi sat thinking on the chair. Yumi sat on the other chair opposite of him at the table.

"Done thinking yet?"

"Does it look like it?"

Yumi shrugged. Tobi watched the game carefully. Itachi finally moved a piece.

"You can be so predictable." She sighed. "I win." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"..."

"Wow Itachi, if I remember correctly, this is the first time you lost in years!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure I would remember that..."

"Aw don't be a sore loser Itachi." Kisame came in. "Konan just got a call. Pein's coming soon." Tobi fell out of his chair.

"When?!"

"um..." Kisame checked his watch. "About...5 minutes."

Yumi watched the conversation being tossed back and forth.

"Such a short notice." Itachi pointed out.

"Actually...Pein decided to er...surprised us...Konan said he didn't feel like calling when he left his home. He's in town already."

"well, duh! I mean 5 minutes away is still in town!" Tobi shouted. "Then again, it could depend on how fast you're going."

"No time for stupid stuff!" Deidara came in running. "He's bringing everyone else!"

"Oh. I'm sure you'd love to see Hidan again!" Kisame snorted. Deidara punched.

"Shut up! I'm not gay!"

"if you say so." Kisame sighed, then avoided a fist narrowly by ducking. The bell rang. "You're house Itachi. You answer it." Itachi sighed and got up. Yumi stared at everyone confused.

"don't worry Yumi-chan! It's just our friends!"

"from hell." Deidara muttered. It was quiet. The four listened as the door opened and there were some murmurs.

"...they're in the kitchen. And Tobi's got a new friend."

"Friend?" Suddenly three figures came into the room. One being Itachi. One having a mask (um...yeah let's go with that!), one was in the living room or something (which means not there), and another one having gr-

"Are you old?" Yumi asked the gray haired man pointing at him.

"Do you know who you're talking to girly?"

"A man with gray hair, which means he's old." She answered bluntly. Deidara was cracking up.

"Yumi, his name is Hidan. He's very violent, I suggest not aggravating him." Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know as much as I want to believe you," She coughed causing Hidan to twitch, "I'm pretty sure I've seen worse."

"How much you want to bet?" Hidan retorted a sense of over confidence radiating over him.

"What's the worst thing you've ever saw? In real life."

"Rotting flesh on bone, and the head detached from the body part of it's face eroded."

Yumi smirked. "A boy being torn apart limb by limb, his back arched, spine broken, and skin burned and bruised, some flesh missing, showing the ribcage and a rotten heart. Fingers cut off and stuffed in the mouth." She closed her eyes, remembering. "Plus everything you just said."

"You saw this?"

Yumi waved a hand. "how could little innocent me make up something so disgusting?"

Just then Konan walked in. "I can't disagree with the little part, but I'm not so sure with the innocent." She said. "Hidan. Kakuzu." Each nodded at recognition. Yumi glared at her for the half insult, indeed Yumi was quite short for her age, but she wasn't that short.

She was just the shortest among everyone in the house (Sasuke's not there).

"You know her?"

"She's my best friend." Konan crossed her arms and glared at Hidan.

"I wonder if Hidan gets along with anyone?" Yumi thought out loud. Said gray haired male turned his glare at her. She held her hands up. "Just a thought."

He growled. "Please tell me that this wasn't the 'friend' of you Tobi's you were talking about Uchiha."

"Apparently it is." Hidan groaned.

"Great another smartass bitch."

"She's quite amusing though." Kakuzu said. Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! That's why Tobi asked Yumi-chan out!" Tobi yelled.

The newcomers were silent.

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Konan counted down in their minds.

5...4...3...2...1...

"What?!" Hidan yelled. "You...she...Tobi...ugh!" He managed to sputter out before he stormed out.

Yumi checked the time. "Wow, it's only been 1 minutes and he already hates me. New personal record."

"You are one strange girl." Kakuzu noted.

"Why thanks." Yumi muttered. Tobi then grabbed her wrist.

"Come on Yumi-chan! Let's go!" Before anyone could say anything the two were out.

"A strange couple if you ask me." Kakuzu stated.

"Actually, they're more alike than you think." Konan said the corners of her mouth twitching upwards slightly, pulling over her white teeth, showing a small amount of them. "That's why I introduced her to Tobi first."

"Now when you say they're alike...would that be good or bad?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Why would it be bad?" Kakuzu asked.

Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi were silent. Sasori and an orange haired man decided to come in at the time.

"Uh...hey." He greeted a bit awkwardly.

"Hello." The man nodded.

"Hey Pein." Konan waved, leaning on the counter.

"Answer the damn question." Kakuzu growled.

"What question?"

"Why would it be bad if Yumi and Tobi were alike?" Kakuzu answered with a question. He, Hidan (though he was not really in the room) and Konan obviously unknowing about Tobi's 'unknown' evil and scary side.

"Well...cause Tobi is annoying...?" Kisame answered unsure.

"Kisame." Konan hissed. "You guys didn't eavesdrop did you?"

"Yea, we did." Sasori answered, obviously not caring about the consequences.

"'We'?"

"Yes, that would be Kisame Deidara and I."

"And Itachi?" Sasori shrugged.

"He had his phone open with us on, we heard a very strange conversation with Tobi." Pause. Everyone stared at Itachi, since he was not usually the person responsible for such a thing. The Uchiha merely shrugged. Then walked out.

"Are you serious?!" Konan yelled at Sasori, who leaned forward (his back was facing her), due to the power of her voice, his face blank and bored.

"Yes."

LlLlLl

"T-tobi! Where are you taking me?" Yumi stuttered slightly, her now declared boyfriend still making her jog slightly to keep up with his taller form.

"You'll see!" He smiled. Then suddenly he frowned and stopped.

"Tobi?"

"I forgot to invite my friends!!" He scolded himself. Yumi sighed.

"Just call them."

"but it'll ruin the surprise!!"

"I won't listen." Yumi covered her ears and turned around to emphasize. Tobi sighed. He dialed Itachi's house.

"Hello?"

"Itachi! It's Tobi!"

"Don't yell, I can hear you just fine."

"Well, the pier is opening today! So...do you guys want to come? I forgot to ask you guys. I didn't want Yumi and Hidan to get into an argument." He said.

"Uh..." Pause. Tobi waited patiently. "okay. We'll meet you there."

"Okay by-" beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep "He hung up...Okay Yumi!" Tobi turned to his girlfriend, who had her hands down already, she was staring at something. "Yumi?" He touched her shoulder. She turned around. "Are you okay?" He asked her unsure.

Yumi smiled softly. "I'm fine. Don't worry, just spacing out."

"Okay! Let's go!" He punched the air, and once again dragged her to the shore of the beach.

LlLlLl

"What's with the bad side of Tobi anyway?" Konan asked. "I don't understand."

"You won't unless you see or hear it." Deidara said. Sasori then looked up bored and slowly though.

"I have the recording of the conversation." He said.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait, back up a second. What?" Hidan said finally calmed down after his meeting with the young girl. "Tobi has a bad side?"

"According to these guys." Kakuzu said jerking his thumb at Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame, Itachi was not in the room at the moment. Pein stayed silent, his face unreadable, but Konan caught a glint in his eye, showing that he knew something. She didn't say anything however.

"Well where's the rec-"

"Guys. Let's go. We're going to the pier." Itachi came in interrupting. "Tobi'll get mad otherwise..." He muttered the last part to himself.

They walked out.

"So what about this recording?"

"recording?" Itachi asked.

"Sasori recorded the conversation." Kisame said. Itachi glared slightly at Sasori.

"You seem a bit more talkative than normal Itachi." Pein stated. The others froze, and stopped walking, even though Pein kept walking. He stopped and turned. Everyone stared at the Uchiha.

"..." Itachi chose not to answer. He started walking, and passed Pein. After a few seconds, they followed the Uchiha. No one spoke after that.

"Itachi!! OVER HERE!!" The group looked over to the source of the sound. They saw Yumi hugging what looked like a stuffed rabbit to her chest, Tobi waving at them hysterically.

"Hey Tobi." Itachi greeted as Tobi brought himself and Yumi over.

The girl's mouth opened slightly when she saw them. "Pein?"

"Hello Yumi. Good to see you again."

"Um...mind filling us in?" Konan asked.

"Well." Tobi said, putting a hand on Yumi's waist. "Remember that day when I wasn't there? I brought Yumi to Pein's! They got along really well!" Yumi sighed as Tobi yelled.

"Whoa...that's a first..." Hidan said, Pein shrugged.

"Come on Tobi." Yumi smiled. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel! I have never been on one before."

"That's a good idea!" Tobi said.

Yumi turned her head to the group, her head tilting. "Do you guys want to come?"

"Not if you two are going to make out or something." Hidan muttered.

"I wasn't even thinking of that...are you perverted or something?" Yumi asked. The gray haired male flushed with anger.

"What's your fucking problem?!" He was going to attack her but Kakuzu held him back.

"please Yumi-san, don't aggravate him." He said after calming Hidan down a bit. Yumi shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure whatever he would do to me, I have gone through worse."

"And...-" Sasori started but was interrupted by Konan.

"Come on! Before the line gets long."

KkKkKk

Sasuke paused. Sakura looked at him, expectingly.

"Sasuke?"

"It's getting late." He looked at his watch. "Why don't you stay over with us tonight? I'm sure your father wouldn't mind." He smiled.

Sakura nodded. At times, Sakura would stay at the Uchiha's, she had her clothes and necessities there so all she had to do was call her dad. Or not, it didn't really matter since he really trusted Sasuke.

Sasuke offered her a hand and Sakura took it and stood up. When they walked outside, the sun was setting, leaving a nice shade of warm colors, which always made Sakura smile.

Suddenly, Sasuke's cell phone rang. "Hello?...oh...well Sakura is staying over to-...well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind...see you in a bit...yeah, bye Tobi...oh, and next time don't yell..." Sasuke closed the phone while closing his eyes.

"So...?"

"Oh, right. Well, after what happened with Itachi, his friends are going to stay over. So it may get loud tonight."

"It's fine!" Sakura smiled. "So should I just sleep in your room (OMFG!! I know what you're thinking. Don't be so perverted...just like sleep inside his room, not in his bed! O.O)?"

"You can still use the guest room. Besides, they'll probably end up sleeping on the couch." Sasuke paused for a moment, "except for Konan. she's more classy than that."

"True." They reached the front door. Sasuke sighed and pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He opened the door.

It was surprisingly quiet.

"Hey Sasuke." Kisame greeted.

"Any reason why it's so quiet tonight?"

"Itachi's still depressed." Sasori answered. He looked at Sakura. "You started to tell her the story?" Sasuke nodded.

"With Itachi's permission." He said.

"How far did you get?"

"Right before the Ferris Wheel."

"I hope you're telling the right story." Tobi said. Sakura was a bit shocked at Tobi's serious tone.

Deidara noticed this. "If Sasuke got that far in the story, then you shouldn't be surprised."

"I know." Sakura sighed, "But I can't help but be surprised."

"hm." Sasori said.

"What happened after that?"

"Hehe." Deidara chuckled sadly. "It's the first time Itachi felt something for a girl...other than hatred. And other than Konan, but he never saw he more than a friend."

KkKkKk

Yumi stared out the window in awe of the landscape of Konoha (yes they live there...).

"You've never been on a ferris wheel?" Itachi asked.

The other occupants in the room stared strangely at him, they would by Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi. The others were in a different cart...thingy...what ever they're called!!

"I have, but the scenery was never this beautiful." Yumi answered, obviously not noticing the stares. Tobi was sending a glare at Itachi.

Suddenly the light coming from the car (WHATEVER!!) went out and it stopped.

"Oh how typical." Deidara muttered to himself. Yumi giggle slightly, soon resting her head on Tobi's shoulder.

They heard a loud speaker saying something like, "WE'RE SORRY BUT WE'RE HAVING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!! WE'LL TRY TO FIX IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!"

"We can hear you just fine you retarded man." Deidara again muttered.

"Oh don't be so mopey. Besides we have an amazing view!" Yumi said. It was quiet after that for a few minutes, and soon Yumi had fallen asleep her head still resting on Tobi's shoulder.

Tobi then growled quietly at his cousin. "I told you already. stay away from her."

"I understand Tobi. All I did was ask her a question."

"But it's no surprise that you like her."

Itachi had no response. The two glared at each other, while the others looked from one to the other. I wonder if they would rather jump out of the cart...what ever, or suffocate from the high tension...I also wonder how Yumi is still asleep.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tobi said coldly.

But before Itachi could respond, there was a sudden jolt of movement, which meant that the Ferris Wheel was working, and that Yumi had woken up. And it also broke the heavy tension.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" Yumi yawned slightly as she got off the cart...thing...WHATEVER IT IS!!

"Nothing!" Tobi smiled at her.

KkKkKk

Sorry for long wait!!

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I updated this late! I have a lot going on right now.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

End of flash backs.

"So do you understand from right there?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I get it. So they both liked the same girl," she replied.

"Yes, but that'snot all can we save it for later because it's getting late and the street lights are on?" he asked

"Yea," she replied again.

"I'll walk you home," he said.

lkjhgfdsa

When they got there he dropped her off at the porch step. She walked in and was thankful that her dad wasn't home. Probably at the bar or something. She heard a knock at her door. She knew it was her dad so she opened it. "I saw that Uchiha boy drop you off you little s***." "No You have it all wrong!" she tried to say but it wasto late he ahd done broke a bottle and through it at her. Lucklily it only hither arm so not so much damage. She went to the bath room to wipe some of the blood of once her dad had staggered back tohis and her moms room. Every night she would hear he dad hitting and slapping her mom. Once she finished sheheaded back to her room. When she got to her room she got her cell phone and dialed Itachi's number.

"Hello?" he answered sort of.

"Hey how's it going?" she asked.

"Oh fine, how about you?" he answered questioned.

"Great, at the moment!" she replied.

"What do you mean by 'at the moment'?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing...," she replied.

"What's wrong? Did my brother say something was it the story he told you?" he questioned.

"No, it's none of that," she replied.

"Then what is it?" he pushed.

"Nothing," she replied in a monotone.

"I'm coming to pick you up ok!" he said

"Fine, but get here before 2:00," she answered.

"Ok," he said

"bye," she said.

"Bye," he said.

djfjsdjfkljdskjflk

So after he left he picked her up and noticed a cut on her shoulder ( she is wearing a tank top and some pajama pants ) and asked, "Where did you get ?"

"No where…,"she replied.

"Tell me now!" he demanded leaving no room for questioning

"My dad," after she said this he was shocked.

He had met her dad a few times and he seemed like a nice man. Not once did he think that her dad would ever abuse her.

"How and why?" he asked gently.

"He was drunk and he got mad at me so he threw a broken beer bottle at me…" she replied quietly.

After that was said there was no more questions or anything else till they got home.

Ikilledbillforeatingmycookie!!!!

So he took her in the house ;along with, leading her to the bath room. He cleaned her wound and bandaged it up.

"Come on you can sleep in the guest room," he told her.

She followed silently.

Once they got there he tried to open the door. He pushed on it again but it didn't move…

"Well I guess you'll have to sleep in my room," he said

"That is fine with me ," she replied.

"Follow me," he told her.

After they got there he grabbed an extra blanket out of the closet and pulled the futon out.

"You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the futon," he said

"Ok," she replied.

Once they were both situated ;although, a little awkward, they fell asleep.

Ihaveanobsessionwithstars!

Itachi woke up when he heard Sakurascreaming. He got up and ran over to her turning the lights on while doing so. He shook her awake. That's when he noticed she was crying.

So he gently rocked her back and forth saying 'It's ok' 'You'll be alright' 'I'm right here'…

Once she finally realized what was happening she became calm.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I was having a bad dream…"she replied

"It's ok. You know My mom used to get me to tell her what I dreamed about when I had a nightmare it always helped me," he said

"I was running from my dad, but I couldn't get away…" she told him.

"It's ok he's not here it's just me and you," he said trying to soothe her.

It must've worked because she was asleep again. He decided to just stay there with her instead of getting back up. So he clapped the lights off and went back to sleep.

Losingwhatskeepingmedowntoearth

Hey I'm so completely sorry it took so long to update. :'( I feel as though I've failed you…btw the {…} is called an ellipse. I just found that out wow did I mention I'm a slow half-blonde? Lol well I hope you enjoyed this and to the author tell me what you think am I keeping the story like you want it?? I promise to get better and longer chapters but today ended the 6 weeks and Monday begins a new 6 weeks all I know is thanksgiving break is coming up and I'm really going to try my best to update both stories! So wish me luck and please review! I do take flares! They help me learn from my mistakes! Tell me what you feel about it!

Thank you,

Shooting Star 95

P.S. I changed my pen name because I have a major obsession with stars! So yeah…


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs from screaming fans with pitchforks* Yes, I know…. I disappeared for 2 years… But I love y'all! Hahaha**

**I'm not gonna make an excuse… But I seriously am working on the new chapter right now I promise! Sooooooooooooo… Don't worry! Because I am updating both stories! Yes, one would think I abandoned you. But I didn't! That's gotta count for something right? Anyways unless you comment and tell my story needs to die and fall off a cliff I will be returning to my stories =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys and gals... Sooo I know what I promised and obviously I didn't come through for you at all... I've decided to give up on this story. I have no inspiration for this story anymore... It's really sad I know.. But this story has no structure what so ever! So I'm writing a different one. I have the plot line and everything for it this time. So look forward to a new and even better story! I can't decide who I want Sakura to be with butstill =P The story is going to be calles The Limo Driver's Daughter. I don't believe anyone has written a story like this, so I'm very excited! Well I'll put a poll on my profile for who Sakura should be with! So go vote so I can start my story!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys and gals... Sooo I know what I promised and obviously I didn't come through for you at all... I've decided to give up on this story. I have no inspiration for this story anymore... It's really sad I know.. But this story has no structure what so ever! So I'm writing a different one. I have the plot line and everything for it this time. So look forward to a new and even better story! I can't decide who I want Sakura to be with butstill =P The story is going to be calles The Limo Driver's Daughter. I don't believe anyone has written a story like this, so I'm very excited! Well I'll put a poll on my profile for who Sakura should be with! So go vote so I can start my story!


End file.
